Savior goes to NGE
by Savior Of Time
Summary: A nightmare comes after the Savior
1. A New Destiny

The savior goes to NGE  
  
By: Savior of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion not even the movies or anything else associated with them.  
  
I am only doing this for entertainment porposes so don't sue alright!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A young man named serge woke up from his dream or was it a nightmare?  
  
He dreamt that he was in some kind of city where the buildings seem to transform.  
  
He kept walking and walking until he saw them,they were robots that looked like monsters,  
  
then he saw one of them opening it's mouth and then he heard the words " Help Shinji'' before he woke up.  
  
On the way to school he still had his mind on that dream and what it all meant.When school ended he went straight home because he really didn't have any friends,he was very shy and liked being alone.  
  
When he got home he started doing his homework and when he was done his mom called him to eat dinner.   
  
"Serge dinner's ready'' his mom said ''ok mom im coming'', his mother cared for him alot and was worried because he didn't have any friends and he can be really friendly sometimes.  
  
"Serge why don't you make some friends,it really isn't good for you to alone all the time''his mom said ''I know mom it's just that i like being alone" he really didn't like when his mom told him to get some friends because he didn't know how to be one.  
  
Later that night he went outside for a little fresh air and since it was a friday he could stay up late "Man i wish icould meet someone'' he really wanted a girlfriend but knew that if he was too shy to make friends there was no way in hell he would have a girlfriend.  
  
He wasn't bad looking but he was afraid of being rejected that is something that he would never want to experience.  
  
''Oh well maybe someday".As he started going home he saw a bright flash near an alleyway so he decided to check it out.  
  
''Ok what the hell is this" what he saw was really bazzare, it was some kind of portal which had alot of electricity coming out of it.  
  
He liked watching alot of sci-fi stuff so he knew that this portal could be dangerous ''If i had half a brain id go back home right now oh well'' he told himself outloud.  
  
He didn't have anything to lose so he decided to step into the portal hoping it would take hi somewere amazing.  
  
''Ok here goes ... just hope i don't die''.Then he entered the potal ''Ahhhhh!'' he felt his body ripping apart and then he woke up in a hospital.  
  
''Guess im still alive but where exactly am i'' he then looked down and saw his hands were different.  
  
''This cant be my hands look like there from anime''.he said outloud thats when he realized that he became an anime character fortonutely he also watched alot of anime so he didn't freak out to much.  
  
''I must be in some kind of anime but which one'' as he started thinking about it he suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.  
  
As he slept he no longer had that dream but he would wake up and he would soon face his nightmare.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's Note-Iv'e been reading fan fics for a while but haven't read any good ones lately so i decided to right my own,  
  
one that would have everyting that you people want ,well this was my first attempt at a fanfic and i would really like to know what you people think,  
  
I also plan to add mana kirishima because i think that there are too few fics of her.  
  
P.S. NO FLAMES PLEASE 


	2. Arrival in Tokyo 3

The Savior goes to NGE  
  
By:Savior of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, not even the movies or anything associated with them Gainax own's them.As for serge he is the same one from the playstation game Chrono Cross and I don;t own him either.  
  
I am only doing this for entertainment porposes so don't Sue because I have nothing o.k...  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed it really helped me and Kenshiro Mitsui -san I will try to not make this fic into a Mary Sue.  
  
I would also like to thank Andross937 for his advice and you were right I was rushing, because the real fun takes place in the Evangelion world.  
  
On the comment that concerns the portal, serge is alot like shinji,and he is not afraid of anyone including death,but he is not suicidal he is just unhappy with the life he has , so that's why he went into the portal and did not get freaked out.  
  
The final comment that concerns his transformation from his real form to his anime form,and the dangers of anime is that the Eva world is in a different dimension than his, so it should be obvious that his self being changed.  
  
Evangelion is also a an anime in his world,but has not watched he has only heard it from his friends so he has no clue about the angels and Third Impact and since animes are dangerous in most cases when he awakes he will have special powers,but don't worry it will not be anything out of this world,but it will give him an advantage in the Eva world.  
  
Sorry for making this long I just had to explain some thing and hopefully this chapter will be better, Anyways onto chapter 2 of The Savior goes to NGE.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Arrival in Tokyo-3!  
  
The year is 2014, At a hospital in Tokyo -2 a young woman in her mid twenties was talking to a doctor about the guy she brought in''So how is he doctor" the young woman asked,''You said that you foud him on your way home,lying in some alleyway on the ground" ''yes,but why was he lying there on the ground?"  
  
  
  
''I don't know,but it's safe to say that he didn't get beat up, perhaps it was just exaustion  
  
or maybe he fainted due to lack of food."The doctor said,"In any case he should be fine,but the problem is of where will he go he didn't have any identification on him and he must be an american because the nametag that we found read ''SERGE".  
  
''I can take him to my apartment and since my brother works in nerv's intelligence department we should find where he's from in no time."The girl said.  
  
''Alright I'll leave it up to you to take care of this boy"The doctor said as he was leaving.''Sure thing!"  
  
When serge woke up he saw a room diffrent from his own instead of having his T.V.,DVD Player and his computer he saw a machine that was recording his heartrate so he concluded that he was in a hospital.  
  
''Ahhh my head hurts can't remember a damn thing,"As he was trying to figure out what happened to him,the girl who was speaking with the doctor came in.  
  
The first thing he noticed about her was that she was around her twenties very  
  
beautiful, she had short light brown hair,hazel eyes and was wearing a pink dress with red shoes.  
  
''How are you feeling" she said in japanese, When serge heard this he didn't understand then he felt a strange sensation and then it was gone,''I guess you don't speak japanese"she said,  
  
When serge heard it this time he responded her''Yes I understand you miss,but who are you?  
  
"Hearing this the girl felt relieved,''Hi there i'm the one who brought you to this hospital."  
  
Serge felt even more confused than before,seeing this the girl spoke again ''I haven't introduced myself yet have i,I'm Mai Nanase pleased to meet you".''Glad to meet you too my name is Serge Beolve."  
  
''So miss Mai how did i wind up here in this place" wanting to know more he asked politely ''Don't call me miss that's way too formal just call me Mai",''um...ok."  
  
When Mai finished telling serge what happened he started to think of how this happened.''So your'e saying that you found me on the ground unconscious and you brought me to this hospital,"''Yeah,but we  
  
couldn't find any identification on you except your nametag".  
  
Now serge was afraid of what would happen to him, he still wanted to know how he ended up in this strange world.  
  
''Well since you have no place to go home to,i could take you to my apartment until we find out were you come from"  
  
.As mai said this serge couldn't understand why this stranger would help him,since no one has ever done this.  
  
''Uh...mai why are you doing this?, I don't see any reason for you to help me out and i don't think i can repay you in anyway".  
  
At that point mai realized that this guy wasn't accustumed to recieving help from strangers'' Well i'm helping you because it is the right thing to do and i'm not doing this for a reward".''Sorry," ''For what" mai didn't know why he was sorry.''I'm sorry because you want to help me and i'm just thinking about myself".  
  
"Don't be sorry, anyways lets stop depressed and let's go home ok".This time serge could only smile and nod at her request.  
  
''Yeah let's go home," on their way home serge started asking about what she did anh he learned that mai was helping her brother with his government job.''So what does your brother do is he like in the fbi," ''sorry I can't tell you cause it's a secret" mai said teasingly.''Does your brother live with you?"Asked serge. ''No,He lives with his wife,I live in an apartment in tokyo 3."   
  
''Tokyo 3?"  
  
  
  
Serge was now confused because he thought that the capital of japan was tokyo''Yeah the city we just left was Tokyo 2 and we are heading to Tokyo 3."  
  
''Guess i'll find out why there's a Tokyo 2 and 3 for now i'll have to get used to live in japan."As serge left that thought alone for now he was really exited about his new life,but soon he would face problems that were beyond his imagination.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes-Well this was my second chapter of Savior goes to NGE, as always I look forward to getting comments and suggestions to help with my story.On a side note I would like to hear about what sort of powers I should give serge and super powers aren't allowed.Only powers that will help him in this world, that means that I can't have him destroying angels by himself but I can have him read minds etc...  
  
I would also like to know if he should be a pilot of eva unit 4 or a eva created by me.One last thing this takes place about a week before shinji arrived in tokyo 3, so they should meet each other pretty soon.  
  
P.S.-No flames!!! 


	3. Conundrums & Revelations

The Savior goes to NGE  
  
By:Savior of Time  
  
Disclaimer: As alway's I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion although I wish I did anyways,Neon Genesis evangelion is owned by Hideaki Anno and Gainax.I also do not own the character of serge because he is the same serge from chrono cross.  
  
Notes- Big thanks to those who reviewed because it is really helping me out with my writing,and I will also try not to rush.I would also like to add japanese phrases,because I see people putting them in their stories,but I have no idea what they mean.If someone could give me a couple of words and their meaning it would be most appreciated.From now on I will use this // to represent what a person is thinking.  
  
I have also decided not to make serge an eva pilot due to the fact that eva unit 3 will still be piloted by touji and be desroyed,unit 4 will dissapear like in the anime and the MP evas all look bizzar.  
  
I would also like to pair him up with someone so if anyone has an idea of who the lucky girl should be please tell me,The girls that are acceptable are in the following:  
  
Mana Kirishima  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu  
  
Rei Ayanami  
  
Hikari Horaki  
  
Anyways on to chapter Three of "Savior goes to NGE"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Conundrums & Revelations  
  
As serge was getting near his new home he was trying to figure out how to get back to his own world.  
  
"Wer'e here" said mai.As they came into the apartment serge could see that her apartment room was very clean and that she liked to clean.  
  
"You really like to clean don't you Mai" said serge with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Great I am sooo glad that you coul state the obvious" she said.As serge watched her,he could clearly see that she was ticked off.  
  
"Ok ok no need to get all angry at me,I was just complementing you on your home and how nice it looks since my room is really messy."  
  
"Anyways i'm gonna go change and no peeking got it!" mai said as she left the room.  
  
//Yeah whatever... I wonder if there's anything to eat// Serge thought to himself.//Well at least she has the same taste in food as I do.//  
  
As mai stepped out of her room she was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts,seeing this serge started to blush heavely and thinking some perverted thoughts.  
  
"Well that's a surprise,I didn't knoe you liked older women" mai said teasingly.Still blushing serge saw her laughing and he didn't like anyone to laugh at him,so he decided to get his revenge.  
  
"Naa your'e not my type and I had no idea that you liked younger guys, maybe I should introduce you to some guys my age".Now it was serge's turn to laugh,//Ha Ha HA that'll  
  
teach her to mess with me.//  
  
"Well that's enough for today,so what should we eat?" asked mai  
  
"Hmmm it's getting kind of late to cook something so why don't we order take out...they do have that here don't they?"he asked desperately.  
  
"Of Course they have takeout,so what would you like?"mai asked.  
  
"I really don't know what the food taste like so I guess i'll have anything" said serge hoping that the food would at least be edible.  
  
When the food arrived they started eating "well enjoy" said mai.  
  
"yeah",//Well here goes// he then started tasting the food bit by bit//,Wow this stuff is really good// in no time at all serge finished his meal that he enjoyed.  
  
"So how was it?" mai asked.  
  
"It was delicous,thanks mai" serge responded.  
  
"Thanks I knew youd love it" said mai.  
  
After they finished mia started telling serge about how tokyo was uninhabitable,tokyo two&tokyo three and about Second Impact.  
  
"So your'e telling me that in the year 200?(A/N forgot when second impact happened so if anyone can tell me please do)A giant meteor came crashing to earth and that most of the population was destroyed" said serge.  
  
"Yeah that's basically it" mai said with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Serge could not believe that something like this happened,first he was transported to another world where most of it's population perished,He also could not understand how he knew how to speak,talk&read japanese since he only watched japanese animation.  
  
"Well It's getting kind of late so you should go to sleep since you have to go to school tommorow" mai said.  
  
"Sss..SCHOOL!" said serge frantically.  
  
"yeah well we'll talk more tommorow,good night" mai said as she went to the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah good night" said serge,//Damn why do I have to go to school for, back home summer vacation was just starting and now i have to go back to school//.  
  
As serge was processing this into his mind, the same force that was in him when he was in the hospital returned.//Ahhh my head is starting to hurt again,but..why?//  
  
When mai got out of the bathroom hid pain went away.//I wonder what happened// as serge was thinking about this he felt another force but this time it was different.  
  
//Ahhh man the kid's still in there,guess he didn't take the news too well,hope he fits in tommorow well I have alot to do so I better catch some zzzzz//thinking this mai went to sleep.  
  
As she left, serge could feel his roommate's emotions in his mind and the the only thing that he could feel is hpoe and sadness combined into one.  
  
//Ok that was freaky,well I better go to sleep too,I have school in the morning after all//with that thought beside him he went inside his new room."Well at least it's friday and tommorow is a half a day",//Aww man I can't believe that they have school on a saturday//.  
  
With that final thought he drifted into sleep awaiting what would come next,little did he know that he was about to play a major role in this world.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes-There you have it the third chapter of "Savior goes to NGE" as always I look foward to any reviews and comments.About that force I wrote about it is an ability transfer to give him an edge in this world and the ability that I gave him is known as empathy(it is the ability to feel what another person is feeling).As the story progresses I shall give him more abilitys.  
  
P.S. I should be able to update by tommorow if not then by thursday since im still thinking of new ideas and i'd like to know if you have any good ones thanks. 


	4. First day in Tokyo 3 and A Creeping Nigh...

The Savior goes to NGE  
  
By: Savior of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of the two movies, it is owned by Gainax & Hideaki Anno.I don't own Serge from Chrono Cross either and any other name, place or thing from Any Anime that is mentioned in my fic is not owned by me.  
  
Notes: Thanks for all of those who have given me suggestions, and I apologize for not updating due to School, Formatting problems and lack of ideas.Hopefully I should be able to update more frequently, I will also use bold words to show a characters thoughts.As for the subject of Serge's powers I will soon give him the following abilities:  
  
Mastery of martial arts skills and weapons (Only swords)  
  
Power to sense enemies  
  
Power to speak with minds (including Angels) but not read them  
  
And finally the Power to accelerate at incredible speeds  
  
I know what you're all thinking, that how can these abilities help him if he isn't even an Eva pilot. Well I don't want to write about the same thing that happened in the anime so that's why I've decided to make new enemies appear other than the angels and it will be his job to stop their plans and seele's plans from starting third impact. Well as the story progresses you'll understand more about serge's role in Tokyo 3. On a final note I'm still not sure whom I should pair serge with.  
  
Anyways onto the fourth chapter of "The savior goes to NGE." Chapter 4- First day in Tokyo 3!  
  
The next morning Serge woke up in a very bad mood,// Damn it, if I was back home I would be sleeping right now// as he decided not to think about home anymore he started picking up his futon.  
  
// Japan sure is strange, first they sleep on the floor, then they go to school on a Saturday and the most annoying thing is that I have to go back to middle school with 14yr. Olds// Serge thought to himself.  
  
Then he started taking a bath and began to consider the possibilities of his present dilemma "Now that I think about it I'll be going back to middle school, so it should be a piece of cake" saying this he got out of the bath and started changing into his school uniform.  
  
"Yeah and these clothes make me look rather tough" serge said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well good morning Serge ready for your first day of school" mai said.  
  
"Of course, I may not look like it but I'm pretty intelligent, besides it might be fun taking classes from a different country" said Serge with an arrogant voice.  
  
"Nervous aren't we?" mai said as she was giggling.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I suppose I won't know until I go, anyways ill be leaving now since I want to get familiar with this place" said Serge.  
  
"It's still early, don't you want breakfast before you go" Mai asked him.  
  
"No I'll get something to eat on the way, well see ya later" Serge said as he was leaving.  
  
"Sure is different from New York, well I better hurry so that I won't be late" said Serge.  
  
As Serge entered the school he waited for the teacher to introduce him to the class.  
  
"Alright class before we start today's lesson we have a new student joining us from America" after the teacher said this Serge walked in.  
  
"Hello my name's Serge Beolve, It's a pleasure to meet you" saying this Serge felt a bit nervous because he always gets nervous the first day of school.  
  
"You can take a seat next to Kensuke Aida" the teacher pointed to a light browned hair boy with glasses.  
  
As the teacher started talking about Second Impact Serge was busy looking at his fellow classmates, first he noticed a girl with blue hair who sat in the back, she had bandages in her eye and arm.Then he noticed the guy sitting next to him and another guy with a sports jacket which was strange since the other guys wore the uniform.  
  
As he decided to at least pay attention he got a message on his laptop," X Soldier: So new kid, you bored yet" wrote the sender.  
  
"Savior of Time: Um yeah besides who are you? Wrote Serge.  
  
" X Soldier: Oh I'm right next to you" the guy wrote.  
  
"Savior of Time: Kensuke right!" wrote Serge.  
  
"X Soldier: Yeah, anyways I just wanted to talk with you since I'm bored" wrote Kensuke.  
  
"Savior of Time: Well now that we both know about each other I have to ask you a couple of things, the first thing I wanna ask is what's with that guy wearing a sports jacket and second how come that girl sits all alone since she looks kinda cute" wrote Serge.  
  
" X Soldier: Oh that guy that looks like some jock is Toji Suzuhara, but don't worry he's really a nice guy once you get to know him and that girl you were talking is Rei Ayanami, no one knows why she sits all alone ever since she started school she hasn't had a friend" Kensuke wrote.  
  
// Hmmm.Ayanami maybe I should try to talk to her since I know how it feels to have no friends// thought Serge sadly.  
  
" Savior of Time: Oh ok well I'll talk to you later" wrote Serge as he logged off.  
  
After school ended he started feeling that pain in his head again and then it went away.  
  
// Damn why does this keep happening to me// thought Serge.  
  
As he was heading home two hooded beings lurked in the shadows," Do you really think that it's him sir" said one of them "Yes. and if he's not we shall soon find out" said the other hooded being with a grin on his face.  
  
Serge then heard a sound like someone was crying so he decided to find the source of that sound, as he came upon a deserted street full of abandoned buildings he saw a little girl crying.  
  
"Hey little girl are you all right" Serge asked the little girl.  
  
"Yes..Sob..i'll..Sob..be..Sob..alright, Hahaha But you wont!!! Said the girl.  
  
As soon as she finished talking she transformed into some kind of mechanical/monster creature, it had two swords in it's hands and it's mouth looked exactly like a shark.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!, this can't be happening" said Serge in a frightened voice.  
  
Soon after the creature strarted walking slowly towards Serge and it looked like it was really hungry.  
  
//NO NO I cant die now this has to be a dream but somehow I know it's not, I have to protect myself somehow since it looks pretty fast// thought serge.  
  
As he was frantically looking for something to fend off the creature, it charged at him with his swords making some sort of cross.  
  
// Guess this metal rod will due but how am I going to fight that monstrosity while it has those swords// thought Serge.  
  
As the creature closed in on him and swung it's swords he felt that pain in his head again and parried both of the swords, as one of the swords fell to the floor Serge picked it up.  
  
"Now It's my turn" said Serge as he clashed weapons with the creature.  
  
However since Serge has no experience in combat the creature over powered it's opponent and slashed him in the face leaving a large cut.  
  
As soon as this happened serge screamed in agony as he never felt this way before but soon the pain was replaced by anger.  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU MONSTER!!" screamed Serge.  
  
The creature then started to beat him senseless and took the rod from his hand, little did it know that the more it beat Serge the more his fury rose until he finally snapped.  
  
Then in an instant of fury he unleashed all of his strength upon his enemy.  
  
"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Serge screamed.  
  
To it's surprise the creature's sword was sliced in half along with his body.  
  
After the creature died it's image disappeared including the blood that was splattered all around and Serge's wounds.  
  
"Well done child you have proven yourself by completing this little test of mine" said a hooded figure that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"TEST!, I almost got killed in that Test of yours" replied Serge angrily.  
  
"But you didn't so that should be fine, oh don't worry we shall meet again Serge" said the hooded figure then instantly vanished.  
  
//Who the hell was that guy and why did he Test me, most importantly how the hell did I kill that monster since I have never even had a fight in my whole life// with that thought aside he started walking home hoping that would never run into the hooded person again but he knew deep inside that the reason for him being I this world would someday be revealed.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Authors Note: Well that was my first fight scene and I plan to put this story into the R rating because it might include scenes like the one above, I'll be sure to update by next week and I'll add Shinji Ikari to the fray, until then see ya.Oh be sure to give suggestions to make this story better and if anyone knows the name of all seventeen Angels please tell me. 


End file.
